


Truth or Dare

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge
Summary: Everyone shows up at Lui's house for truth or dare, except they're all mildly drunk.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I ever wrote for the fandom, that I initially posted on my tumblr. Slowly working on transferring them all over, just have to find them all.

It had started out innocently enough, believe it or not. Lui had invited his rather large group of YouTube friends out to his house in California to hang out during a convention, all of whom accepted happily.

Which led them to where they were now, all sitting in Lui’s living room in something that at one point resembled a circle at sometime after eleven, having just finished recording. Vanoss was leading the group like he always did, sitting at the circle in sweatpants and a hockey jersey that tightly clung to his body.

Directly at his side was Tyler, like he always was. Tyler wore some casual jeans and an Indianapolis Colts shirt with messy hair, looking just as tired as Evan did. Just as expected, Mini Ladd was seated as close to Tyler as he could get, donning what appeared to be Tyler’s clothes, which Lui had considered as suspicious considering the amount of time the two had spent alone at Craig’s house all week.

Beside Craig was Marcel, who was wearing pajamas covered in frogs. Lui sat beside Marcel, wearing a casual shirt and some pajama bottoms, Nogla beside him wearing pajama bottoms and a red jacket. Sitting on Nogla’s right and completing the circle were Brock and Brian, Brock ever so adorably leaning on Brian’s shoulder with a tired yawn and asking if they could get on with whatever Evan’s plan was.

Lui glances back at Droidd, passed out on the couch that Lui was leaning his back against. “Okay, so I was thinking we could do truth or dare,” Evan begins, immediately cut off with a sarcastic mutter from Wildcat,“Oh, this should be good,” was all he said, loud enough for everyone to hear as Evan rolled his eyes and continued.

Evan shifted, about to say something when the front door suddenly swung open to reveal a rather lanky individual, the entire group falling silent at the stranger. “Lui, were you expecting someone?” Marcel asked, finding this guy creepy. Lui broke into a grin, eyes fixated on the Jason Voorhees mask that the guy wore, completed by his sky blue jacket.

Evan barely had time to move out of Lui’s way before the new guy was tackled by a hug from Lui, piquing everyone’s attention. The guy just laughed, his mask shifting to reveal a broad smile to accompany his maniacal laugh. “Holy shit, Delirious?” Evan would recognize that laugh anywhere.

Delirious just shifted as Lui let go of him,“Hell yeah, man! Am I late or something?” He asked as Evan got up to wrap him in a tight hug, Tyler commenting something about how creepy he looked and earning a ‘fuck you’ from Delirious for his efforts. The circle shifted to make room for Delirious, who sat between Evan and Brian, close enough to Evan for their knees to touch.

Nogla said nothing at this, simply nudging Lui as soon as his best friend rejoined him. “Don’t try anything, Vanoss will kill you,” Lui muttered under his breath. Nogla chuckled,“It’s truth or dare, Lui. Playing dirty is part of the fun,” was all he said, Lui’s response getting cut off by Evan beginning the game.

The first victim was Marcel, who got dared to lick the toilet seat and immediately refused. “Okay, okay, here’s the deal. You can choose not do something,” Evan began, and Lui almost chuckled.  _Typical Vanoss, changing the rules in the middle of the game._  He thought to himself, listening in silence as Evan explained they could deny something, but at risk of losing an article of clothing and  _no, Marcel_ , socks didn’t count.

Marcel just grumbled to himself and pulled his shirt off, tossing it into the middle of their circle. “Okay, now it’s Marcel’s turn to dare someone, and you can’t dare the person that just dared you,” Evan said, grinning at Marcel’s displeased face. Instead, Marcel went for Delirious, the piercing blue eyes fixated on his own as he chose truth, cackling at Marcel’s groan.

Seeing as everyone knew next to nothing about Delirious, Marcel decided to start off simple,“What’s your name?” He asked, surprised at the casual response of,“Jonathan,” and Evan murmured the name under his breath as the man himself continued with the game as though nothing had happened.

Delirious turned his devious eyes to Lui, who seemed as though he was expecting this, after all the times he’d gone out of his way to fuck with his friend. “Lui,” he announces, earning a broad grin. “Delirious,” he replies, rolling his eyes at Nogla when the Irishman announces that he has a sinking feeling about Delirious’ plans.

Delirious just grins,“Go get us a couple cases of beer, alcohol, whatever, and use your squeaker voice the entire time, Nogla has to film it,” he had the most wicked grin, and everyone was laughing by the time he had finished speaking. Never one to turn down a dare, Lui leapt to his feet and looked expectantly at Nogla, who was getting his camera.

The Irishman was careful to avoid filming Delirious, keeping his camera trained on Lui as the man grabbed his keys and wallet, Tyler and Evan yelling goodbyes as Nogla pulled the door shut. The drive was as loud and boisterous as Lui and Nogla usually were, the latter deciding to film his driving friend rather than the road like he usually did.

It was a sort of blessing and curse, having a crush on your best friend who just so happened to be straight. But thus were the woes of DaithiDeNogla, who had such a curse. He found solace in the amount of time he was able to spend around Lui, playing with him every chance he got and learning everything he could about the little squeaker he called a best friend.

“Nogla!” Lui suddenly yelled, bringing his friend back to reality and giggling when the tall Irishman jumped. “What?” He asked, sounding the slightest bit irritated at the fact that Lui was giggling at him. “We’re here,” he replies, shutting the car off and getting out.

Lui watched Nogla get out of the car and walk to him, taking a moment to relish in the fact that his friend looked so sexy, plaid pajama bottoms hanging loosely around his waist where he’d gotten too lazy to tie it. He had just the slightest bit of scruff that had always made Lui wonder what it would feel like against his lips, short brown hair looking unusually fluffy despite being hidden underneath the hood he was in the middle of pulling down. Lui just sighed, pushing aside the urge to rake his hands through Nogla’s hair and turning to walk into the convenience store they parked outside of.

Lui went inside first, so Nogla could film him grabbing a few various types of alcohol, a case of beer and some bottles of whatever else the convenience store had in stock, setting them on the counter and taking a second to calm himself down first. He could only do the squeaker voice if he was totally calm, Nogla knew that. “Hi, I’d like to buy this,” he said, the cashier immediately bursting into laughter as she scanned their items. “I’ll need to see some ID,” she replied, earning a frown from Lui.

Nogla turned the camera to Lui, who whined,“Why? Don’t I look old enough?” And turned to Nogla with a sad look. “It’s not that, it’s mostly for security purposes, nothing special,” the woman explained, trying her hardest to keep a straight face. Lui narrowed his eyes at her, pulling out his wallet,“Fine, but if I find out you’re lying I’m gonna tell my mom on you,” he grumbled.

Once they had enough alcohol, Lui grabbed it and went to the car, Nogla briefly wondering how much more he had to film before shutting the camera off. “I think that’s all the special bits,” Nogla shrugged as he got in the car, Lui starting it as soon as his friend was in the car.

Tyler was cheering as soon as Nogla opened the door for Lui, getting up to take a case of beers from Lui and returning to his seat on the floor. Lui kept the other case, setting it beside him and Nogla as they sat down again. Once everyone had at least two beers, Delirious leaned forward to ask Lui if he actually did it, and where the recording was. “I’ll upload it, you can see it then,” Nogla replied with a glare.

Delirious just chuckled and let it slide, raising an eyebrow at Lui when Nogla leaned over to whisper in his ear. The tiny squeaker voice came out again,“Hey, Vanoss!” He called, earning a chuckle and a,“You gonna dare me or what?” For his actions. “I dare you,” he began, holding an accusing finger in the air and aiming it at Evan. “To play gay chicken with Delirious!” The finger swung over to Delirious, who was already laughing.

Vanoss paused for a moment to contemplate it, and he almost denied it until he saw how much Delirious didn’t want him to do it, which pushed him into doing it. Tyler shifts to watch them when Evan turns his entire body to face Delirious, the other mimicking his action and greeting him face to face.

Anyone could tell Delirious was only laughing because of how uncomfortable he was, but Evan couldn’t have cared as he set a hand on Delirious’ knee and slowly slid it up. However, the problem with choosing this particular game was that both men were dead set on not letting the other win, which would be their downfall. Evan had been slowly leaning in the entire time, his hand exploring Delirious’ thigh. His hand was dangerously close to a Delirious’ crotch by the time it ended, their faces just as close when Delirious tore away, cackling with laughter,“Get the fuck off me,” was all they were able to make out between laughs as Evan turned to face the group, laughing himself.

Nogla had the most successful grin on his face when Evan turned to face him, effectively choosing his next victim. “Nogla,” he purred out, the man’s eyes widening. “Just get it over with,” he sighed, one hand on his face. “How about Lui goes and gets a lime, puts it between his lips, and you take it out and suck on it. But the catch is, you can’t use your hands,” he had the most sadistic grin on his face as Lui flinched, laughing.

Lui was shaking his head before Nogla got the chance to react, “Dude, no, that’s so gay!” He giggled, but Tyler was quick to cut him off. “Vanoss nearly molested Delirious on one of your dares,” he countered, Lui just groaning as he headed to the kitchen. He came back with a lemon, claiming he never bought limes since he didn’t need them.

However, Vanoss seemed to have other plans as he leaned over, grabbing the lemon and rubbing it along Lui’s neck before giving it back. “While you’re at it, lick that off too,” he purred, grin seeping with sadistic happiness as he sat back in his own seat beside Tyler and Delirious.

Nogla just groaned, leaning in as Lui was about to put the lemon in his mouth, pressing the flat of his tongue against Lui’s neck. Lui suddenly let out the tiniest gasp, voice quivering in a way that nearly pushed Nogla to the brink. He was barely able to contain himself as he licked all the way up Lui’s neck, earning the quietest moans that he reckoned even  _he_  wasn’t supposed to hear.

They were already sitting close enough, so Nogla just leaned away from his neck to press his lips against Lui’s, the smaller tasting of lemon, obviously, and the beer he’d just drank, and somewhat like flowers and Nogla absolutely loved it. He would’ve kissed Lui forever if it hadn’t been for his friends that surrounded the two. He managed to get the lemon between his own lips and leaned away, briefly wondering what was going through Lui’s mind as he threw the lemon away and sat back down.

Time whittled away, and as it did the group seemed to space out more. Brock was close enough to Brian that he was nearly sitting in the Irishman’s lap, who didn’t seem to mind at all, one hand on Brock’s hip so he didn’t fall over and wake up as he’d fallen asleep at least twenty minutes ago.

Delirious was sitting close enough to Evan that their legs were touching, and Evan’s hand would brush against Delirious’ every so often but neither complained about it. Tyler, who had been at one point sitting beside Evan, was now at least a foot away with Craig sleepily lying in his lap. Tyler had one hand resting on the Brit’s chest, but neither seemed to mind the contact.

Lui was sitting beside Nogla, his head resting on Nogla’s shoulder while his eyes drifted shut every few seconds, only for him to jolt awake again in a vicious cycle of almost sleep. “Dude, we should get wasted,” Tyler slurred, having had one or six too many beers where others had stopped. Evan chuckled softly,“We did, if by ‘we’ you mean only yourself,” he pointed out.

Tyler just shook his head, looking down at Craig who got sleepier and sleepier as he stared up at Tyler. “You guys look so gay,” Evan eventually muttered, Brian lifting his head from where he’d been watching Brock. “Who?” He asked, earning a chuckle from Nogla which in turn woke up Lui.

Tyler just shot him a glare, half drunk and half pissed,“Yeah? You would know, I saw how close you got to Delirious before he pulled away,” he darkly muttered in response, effectively shutting up Evan. “To be fair,” is Lui’s near silent, sleep laden statement,“We all look kinda gay, dude,” which seems to calm things down a bit.

Brian finally shifted, moving his arms to pick up Brock and getting into a standing position only to find out that he wasn’t exactly easy to carry, resulting in Marcel getting up to go help him put Brock to bed. Evan looks over at Delirious, who is looking at Tyler and wondering how the hell that drunk bastard was going anywhere, seeing as no one was strong enough to carry him.

Nogla seemed to be reading his mind when he mumbled,“That couch pulls out. If you can get Droidd up without waking him, it might work,” earning a thoughtful glance from Evan. Delirious and Evan both got up, walking over to the couch as Nogla set one hand on Lui’s back, his other going under the smaller man’s knees as he scooped him up and went upstairs to put him in bed.

Evan stood as still as he could, Droidd sleeping in his arms as Delirious shifted the furniture and pulled the couch into a bed. He moved to get Craig as Evan set Droidd back down, glancing over at the sudden jerk of movement from where Craig was. Evan turned around to find Delirious hovering in terror just above Tyler, who was glaring jealous daggers into his masked friend.

Evan was between them in seconds, one hand on Delirious’ chest as he asked Tyler what was wrong. Tyler’s response was soft, something about Craig that sounded oddly protective, which was very unlike him. “Dude, he’s asleep. Let me put him in bed,” Evan tried to reason with Tyler, which got him nowhere considering his friend was drunk.

Tyler shifted warily, managing to pick up Mini but in the process waking him up and earning quiet complaints that went ignored as Tyler set him on the bed, collapsing right beside him. Mini looked over, shifting to rest his head on Tyler’s shoulder and falling asleep. Evan hesitated for just a moment before grabbing Delirious’ hand and leading him upstairs.

Walking past the rooms, Evan couldn’t help but peek in, being the nosy fuck that he is. On the far left was Brock and Brian, Brock snuggled into Brian’s bare chest. Evan just smiled and pulled the door shut, moving down the hallway to Lui’s room only to find him lying beside Nogla, his head nuzzling into Nogla’s neck.

He went to move on, but Lui’s voice made him stop. “Nogla?” He asked softly, tilting his head to look up at Nogla to find him still awake. He just hummed, waiting for Lui to continue. “What did you think about..what Vanoss made us do?” He asked, Evan smiling from where he went unseen in the doorway, saying nothing when Delirious began to lean into him, obviously tired.

Nogla shifted at the question, clearly not expecting it. “I…wasn’t sure what to expect at first, but,” he paused for a moment, “fuck, those sounds you were making almost made me lose it,” he sighed, earning the tiniest giggle that he still found so adorable. “David,” Lui stopped laughing, shifting to look up at him.

Vanoss almost jumped when Delirious tugged on his shirt, mumbling that he was tired. Having gotten Evan’s attention, he grabbed his friend’s hand and led him down the hallway, past Marcel’s room and into only room left, where Evan collapsed on the bed and Delirious crawled in after him, resting his head on Evan’s chest.

 

* * *

 

At this point, the only sound in the house, aside from Tyler’s snoring, was Lui’s soft voice as he nudged Nogla. “David,” he said, growing serious and earning the man’s full attention. “What?” He asked, shifting to sit up on his elbows. “I just…that wasn’t…” He doesn’t seem to know how to word it, but Nogla knows what he’s trying to say and cups Lui’s face with his hands, silencing his lips with his own.

The next morning found Droidd awake first, accompanied in the kitchen by Marcel as they desperately tried to figure out where the hell Lui kept all his baking ingredients. Nogla came down suddenly, Lui nowhere to be seen. “Hey, do you know where Lui keeps all his baking stuff? I wanna make pancakes,” Marcel greeted him once he was close enough, considering Tyler and Craig were asleep in the other room.

Nogla looked up, sleep clouded mind barely registering Marcel’s words as he went to the kitchen and opened up a few drawers, pulling out all the ingredients for pancakes and provoking a couple questions of how he knew where it all was, which went ignored as he got a drink and left the kitchen.

The delicious smell of breakfast dragged a few people out of bed, Brock wandering downstairs and rubbing his eyes while Brian followed close behind. “Would it kill you to put a goddamn shirt on?” Marcel groaned at Brian, who had forgotten. Brock still had a gray tank top on, but said nothing as Brian shuffled back up the stairs and came back with one of Brock’s shirts and Vanoss in tow.

Once breakfast was over, everyone went their own ways. Well, everyone that had bothered to get up and join them, that is. Delirious had barely made it in time for pancakes, and Mini was unable to drag Tyler out of bed, still sleeping off his hangover. Lui simply slept through it, which was why Nogla was heading back to his room to wake him.

Camera in hand, he wandered through the house and filmed choice bits, like Droidd working at his computer, and then went upstairs to open the curtains and wake up Lui. Fuck, he looked so sexy with his glorious body stretched out across the bed, face nuzzled into the pillow Nogla had been sleeping on before he left.

The black comforter hugged his body rather well, but Nogla didn’t comment on it as he walked up to find Lui awake and mumbling for the most part incoherently into the pillow. Most anyone else wouldn’t have been able to make out what Lui said, but Nogla did and replied, earning a whine before he left the room and shut off the camera.

Going back down the stairs found Mini and Evan trying their best to get Wildcat up, so they could fold the couch up and play video games. However, it wasn’t necessarily working. Tyler was, by far, the biggest out of their entire group, and Evan could barely lift him much less get him off the bed with no help from Tyler.

Craig was grinning at Evan’s attempts, which ranged anywhere from “Get up you fat fuckin’ asshole” to “Tyler, come on, we made puncakes!” and earning nothing more than Tyler covering his face with his arm. Mini just stepped forward, Evan stepping away to let him try whatever he had planned.

It took nothing more than Mini setting a hand on Tyler’s arm and mumbling,”Get up, bitch,” in a somewhat loving way, and Tyler groaned loudly as buried his face in the crook of his arm. “My fuckin’ head,” Tyler groaned, and Mini just nodded as though he understood. “I know, man. We can get you coffee and let you sleep later,” he said, voice unusually gentle since he knew Tyler would beat him if he was too loud.

Breakfast went rather slowly, since everyone was still rather tired at being awake so early in the morning after last night. Once everyone had eaten, they all pretty much went their separate ways. Nogla and Lui went out to walk around town and hang out, while Brock and Brian sat on the couch to watch Netflix and cuddle.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why it ended like that, I have no fucking idea.


End file.
